Krusty Krab Training Video Credits
Episode credits → Season 3 → Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video Wet Painters / Krusty Krab Training Video ANSTRCIHER storyboard director C.H. Greenblatt Kaz storyboard artists Caleb Meurer Carson Kugler Written by C.H. Greenblatt Kaz Mark O'Hare Animation Director Frank Weiss Creative Director Derek Drymon Das ausbuildingsvideo STORYBOARD DIRECTORS Aaron Springer C.H. Greenblatt STORYBOARD ARTIST Caleb Meurer WRITTEN BY Aaron Springer C.H. Greenblatt Kent Osborne ANIMATION DIRECTOR Frank Weiss CREATIVE DIRECTOR Derek Drymon EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Stephen Hillenburg STORYBOARD PRODUCER Derek Drymon LINE PRODUCERS Helen Kalafatic ART DIRECTOR Nicholas R. Jennings SUPERVISING DIRECTOR Alan Smart STORYBOARD SUPERVISOR Sherm Cohen STORY EDITOR Merriwether Williams WRITERS Mark O'Hare Kent Osborne Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg Cast Tom Kenny SpongeBob, Narrator Steve Kehela Narrator Bill Fagerbakke Patrick Rodger Bumpass Squidward Clancy Brown Mr. Krabs Carolyn Lawrence Sandy Mr. Lawrence Plankton Dee Bradley Baker Baby Fish, Customer, Hoopla Fish Lori Alan Pearl Extras Donna Grillo Kaz CASTING DIRECTOR Donna Grillo Gonzales CASTING AND MUSIC COORDINATOR Jennie Monica EXECUTIVE ASSISTANTS Elise McCollum SUPERVISING RECORDING ENGINEER Krandal Crews 2ND RECORDING ENGINEER Justin Brinsfield STUDIO ASSISTANT Mishelle Smith PRODUCTION DIALOGUE SUPERVISOR Tony Ostyn ANIMATIC SUPERVISOR Paul Finn ANIMATIC EDITOR Brian Robitaille ASSISTANT STORYBOARD ARTISTS Zeus Cervas Rob Rosen Ted Seko Heater Martinez ORIGINAL CHARACTER DESIGN Stephen Hillenburg CHARACTER DESIGNER Todd White PROP DESIGNER Thaddeus Paul Couldron CHARACTER CLEAN-UP Eduardo Acosta LAYOUT SUPERVISOR Kenny Pittenger BG LAYOUT DESIGN John Seymore Paula Spence BACKGROUND PAINTERS Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang BG SCANNING DEPARTMENT Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton COLOR KEY SUPERVISOR Teale Reon Wang COLOR STYLIST Dene Ann Heming PRODUCTION MANAGER June Bliss PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Michelle Bryan Marcy Lynn Dewey June Bliss PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Jacqueline Buscarino FINAL CHECKERS Carolyn Lawrence Sandi Hathcock Karen Shaffer SHEET TIMERS Sean Dempsey Edgar Larrazabal Juli Murphy Hashiguchi "WET PAINTERS" LIVE ACTION SEQUENCES Line Producer Shannon Scott Lowry Director Keith Lowry Director of Photography Alain Aguilar Art Director Vic Price Puppetters Cameron Baity Morgan Hay Jonathan Silsby SENIOR DIRECTOR TECHNICAL SERVICES John Powell TECHNICAL ENGINEERING ASSISTANT Jim Leber POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR Eric Weyenberg ASSISTANT EDITOR Jeff Adams ADDITIONAL POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Mishelle Smith Michael Petak Justin Smith PICTURE EDITORS Lynn Hobson Margaret Hou SANDY RE-RECORDING MIXER Carolyn Lawrence POST PRODUCTION SOUND SUPERVISOR AND MIXER Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE SOUND FX DESIGNER AND EDITOR Tom Syslo SOUND EDITORS Jeff Hutchins Eric Freeman Gabriel Rosas Roy Braverman Daisuke Sawa RE-RECORDING MIXERS Timothy J. Borquez, CAS Eric Freeman FOLEY MIXER Dan Cubert FOLEY ARTISTS Monette Becktold Krickett Jones MUSIC EDITOR Nicolas Carr MUSIC COMPOSED BY Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield Nicolas Carr SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS THEME SONG LYRICS BY Stephen Hillenburg Derek Drymon COMPOSED BY Hank Smith Music PERFORMED BY Pat Pinney ON-LINE EDITORS Faust Pierfederici Dan Aguilar Barry Cohen Gayle McIntyre Margaret Hou DAVINCI COLORIST Dexter P. POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Hacienda Post Hollywood Digital Encore ANIMATION SERVICES Rough Draft Studios, Korea OVERSEAS SUPERVISOR Doug Williams LIVE ACTION ISLAND FOOTAGE BY Bad Clams Productions, inc. TITLE STILL PHOTOGRAPHY BY David Frapwell FISHING FOOTAGE PROVIDED BY Lagarto Productions Timothy J. Borquez Eric Freeman STOCK FOOTAGE PROVIDED BY Fish Films Footage World DEVELOPED BY Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE Eric Coleman EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION Lolee Aries United Plankton Pictures Inc. Nickelodeon "SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. Categories: Episode credits Add category Recent Wiki Activity Wet Painters and Krusty Krab Training Video (credits) A FANDOM user • 3 days ago Procrastination and I'm with Stupid (credits) A FANDOM user • 3 days ago Shanghaied and Gary Takes a Bath (credits) A FANDOM user • 4 days ago Nature Pants and Opposite Day (credits) A FANDOM user • 6 days ago Games Movies TV Explore Wikis Follow Us Overview About Careers Press Contact Wikia.org Terms of Use Privacy Policy Global Sitemap Local Sitemap Community Community Central Support Fan Contributor Program WAM Score Help The FANDOM App Take your favorite fandoms with you and never miss a beat Advertise Media Kit Contact SuperLogos Wiki is a FANDOM TV Community. You have new messages. Infinity War Characters Who Deserve a Standalone MovieGod of WarWestworld Category:My Documents Category:Episode credits Category:End Credits